Like Father Like Daughter
by Adlie
Summary: Victoria Anne Watson-Holmes is having her first day of school, when things go south. Fluff/Family Parent!lock, some course language. My first story, so please review! This is really light and hopefully will make you smile :) My first story so please, please, please review!


Victoria Anne Watson-Holmes threw her long, curly, blond pigtails behind her as she twirled to face her older brother, Hamish. She giggled at his seemingly ever present frown that was glued to his face. Seeing the look in his cold grey eyes, she sighed.

"Whhaaatttt?" She moaned, the way six-year-olds often do.

"Nothing." He glared. "Just take my hand, okay?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but quickly skipped back and placed her chubby young hand in his. She knew that at nine, he felt a need to protect his younger sister, which she felt often went to the extremes. She knew he was scared for her safety, especially sense her brother was once stalked and threaten by her fathers' "biggest enemy." The only physical scar he had for that encounter was a thin scar right above his eye, but the mental scar ran much deeper.

They continued on their way, her pulling Hamish along, forcing him to go faster. They were going to school, her first day, and she had been fantasizing about it for years. Her big blue eyes filled with excitement as the large brick building came into sight.

Victoria looked at her brother. She saw the slight widening around his eyes, the way his pale skin seemed to lose color, she felt how he started to subconsciously squeeze her hand. _He hates this place_, she thought, _Hammie's scared_.

As she was wondering why, a group of boys, all in her brothers grade, came up to them.

"Oh, look, Fag Jr. brought his stupid sister this year. Two freaks we can beat up! Is this Christmas? I think it's Christmas." The fattest one snorted.

Hamish's ears turned bright red. His grey eyes glossed over with the tears he refused to shed.

"Oh, is the little baby going to cry?" The fat one mocked. "Oh, look, Gamish is going to cry. Boo." He took a step closer. "Hoo." He was now toe to toe with him. He was a good three inches shorter then Hamish, but somehow made look himself bigger. "Hoo." He finished with a whisper, and pushed him down.

Hamish's curly black hair fell into his eyes and dirt covered the clothes he had painstakingly picked out the night before, hoping that this was the year he would finally make friends and impress his peers. After he fell, he lost control and started sobbing, more out of embarrassment then out of pain.

Victoria's vision turned red. She smoothed her blue sweater, and straightened her red skirt. Then she balled her tiny fists, squared her shoulders, and stomped straight up to the bully.

She took one tiny steep back, and then threw her whole weight into a punched aimed straight for his nose. She heard a crunch and saw blood gush from the bully's face. She smiled.

* * *

Sherlock and John were not happy when they got called off of their case, to go down to their children's school, on the first day of school, for disciplinary action, for a _fight, for their six-year-old daughter. _

When they walked in, John saw his precious little girl covered in blood, and ran to her, feeling her forehead, looking her over for an injury.

Sherlock burst out laughing, not really helping John's temper, or really stopping his over protective nature.

"What?" Barked John. "What's so funny? OUR LITTLE BABY COULD BE HURT!" He yelled in his over dramatic nature.

"That, dear Watson, is the other child's blood." Sherlock smiled. "Our baby is a ringer." He smiled his curvy smile, until he noticed John disapproving and slightly condescending look. "What? Not good?"

John glanced at Mr. Tomas, the "other child's" father. "Yeah, a bit not good." Sherlock shrugged. It's not like he was the boy's real father, even if Sherlock was the only one who knew that.

After settling paperwork, and finding a suitable punishment (Victoria had to clean the school's office twice a week, and Quinton Tomas had to be her big-kid-helper for the rest of the year, which neither child was particularly thrilled about) they were free to go.

John and Sherlock each took one of Victoria's hands as they left the office, looking for Hamish. Victoria was asking for cake, or cookies, and they wanted to celebrate her _eventful_ first day.

After a few minutes, the spotted their son, over by the library. Sherlock was about to call out to him before quickly being shhed by John. A girl was talking to him, and not just a girl, but a _pretty _girl. John smiled. It looked like only three members of their family were going to the cafe today, and John couldn't be happier as he turned to kiss his husband on his check.


End file.
